


Scottish Vampire in Boston

by sunshineduckies



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduckies/pseuds/sunshineduckies
Summary: After Culloden, Jamie is turned by a vampire with a political agenda. Now he must find his way through his new life without Claire and his new burden, vampirism.





	1. Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this daydream for a while, but now since I've started reading The Fiery Cross, I've decided to share with you all. I hope you enjoy!

The air was sharp with winter. Jamie Fraser lay on the bloody frozen ground of Culloden, blanketed by British and Scottish corpses. His face was numb to the buffeting of the breeze, and his eyes saw a reality of his own making. He saw his wife, Claire in front of him, kissing him, caressing his face. He couldn't hear the whispers she spoke into his ear and he ached to break the barrier between them. Far off the field, there was a woman standing in the forest. She was cloaked and dressed in homespun, boots caked in mud. She was brought to the field by the scent of blood. She walked the grounds, searching for survivors. Months before, the woman followed the progress of the Rising by overhearing the gossip in the nearby marketplaces. She would sell her furs and other wares in town in exchange for tools. The woman was elated to have her country restored to the power it once held. She was never pleased with the British occupation of Scotland, and she longed for the peace of the countryside free from the smell of gunpowder. Once she knew the efforts of the citizen-army was gathering for one grand battle against the British, the woman knew she had to witness this moment in history. She dared not join the fight herself, wishing to be removed from humanity. Her heart broke to see the slaughter of her people, and she knew now was the time to make the soldiers rise again from the grave. The woman was about to quit her search, seeing none but frozen corpses. Jamie unconsciously took a breath, the beginnings of death's rattle at the edge of the exhale. She raced to his side and cradled his face between her hands. She searched his eyes for life and found an amazing spark in them still. She brushed the hair out of his face and a tear fell from her eye. "Sweet soldier, you carry within you the soul of Scotland. I give you the gift to fight for our land forevermore." She waited for a response, anything to register consent. Jamie saw only his wife, the one he had sent away into the future. To his dying mind which cried out for oxygen, he saw Claire holding him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The corners of his mouth smiled, and the woman took this as the sign. She opened her mouth and bared her fangs to bite into her wrist. The vampire poured her blood into Jamie's waiting mouth, and he latched onto the wound with all the tenderness of a lover. Once the woman felt the ache within her body signaling the limits of her ability, she withdrew her wrist not without some effort. She saw the telltale signs of transformation upon him already, lips regaining color, the dark hollows of his face fading away. Jamie's eyes closed with exhaustion and the vampire left his side for the forest. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie felt an ache in his chest. He felt like his heart had restarted, but with a different rhythm. In his mind's eye, he saw a purple wave flow through his body, awakening his veins, his muscles, his bones, and finally his skin with new life. He opened his eyes when he felt a restlessness within his limbs. They itched to move, stretch, run. Jamie wriggled out of his covers, men rolling off of him with heavy thuds. He got on all fours, assessing his body. His skin prickled with anticipation, and his gums ached with a throbbing force. A scent was delivered to him on the wind, one of woodsmoke, and man-flesh. Fangs pushed out of his gums with a bloody emergence. They ached with need, a desire for bloodshed. Jamie's nose sniffed the air for the location of the men and instinctively followed the trail. He walked as an uncoordinated mass, driven without conscious thought. It was as if a rope was tied to his core, pulling him along. 

The encampment came into view, a fire blazing in the center, revealing a small group of British soldiers. The men were nearing the end of their dinner, the pots took away for washing and men chasing the last of their food around their plate with a bit of bread. Without hesitation, Jamie stepped into the light of their fire. A man double-took and yelled to the others. Jamie's head snapped to the screamer first and tackled him. The musket was thrown from the man, and Jamie nosed around the neck, unsure of what to do. He was shot by an onlooking soldier and roared in pain. Jamie leaped at the shooter and ripped his throat out with his new claws. 

Man after man tried to attack Jamie, but most were killed in an instant. The last man stood, breathing quickly like a trapped animal. He had his knife in hand but lacked the courage to use it on the wild creature in front of him. Jamie was covered in blood, eyes black and fangs bared. He approached the soldier in a crouch, each step poised to kill. The man turned to sprint into the forest, but Jamie jumped on him from behind and sank his teeth into the man's neck. Jamie moaned with satisfaction, an eager growl rumbling in his chest. He reveled in the feeling of blood in his mouth, filling his body with new life. Once the man was completely dead and empty of blood, Jamie stood up and breathed deeply the night air, finally satiated. 

In the back of his mind, Jamie thought of comforting thoughts. Safe places, memories of love. Jamie knew his way and began his trek toward home.


	2. A Soldier comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime comes to terms with his new reality.

The sun's rays poked up over the horizon, and Jamie felt exhaustion grip his body. He now was conscious of the aches and pains in his body. The gunshots and knife cuts had all healed by now, but the exertion now took its toll. Jamie blinked hard and felt as though he was waking from a dream. His gums hurt, and when he went to rub his jaw, he noticed the blood on his arms. In the daylight, he saw the blood encrusted into his fingernails. Jaime took a sharp breath as he recounted his vicious actions on the soldiers.  
He felt guilt grab his heart, but he realized it wasn't because the mass murder. It was knowing that he liked the killing. He shook his head to drive the images away and looked at the path before him. He was on a hill overlooking a home. It was the house he'd grown up in as a lad, and his chest warmed being so close to home.  
Jaime knew he couldn't tell his sister Jenny any of the past night. However, she had her way of knowing when he was lying. He remembered what Claire had told him long ago. Tell a lie close to the truth, and its almost like the lie is real.  
Upon thought of his wife, he remembered that she was near a century away in the future and with no guarantee to return to him. A hard lump formed in his throat and he leaned against a nearby tree to hold him up as he sobbed. What would Claire think of him killing like a monster? She'd witnessed and supported him during their conjugal murders, but those killings all had purpose. They had been fueled with the need to right a wrong.  
It was just as well that Claire wouldn't need to witness this new side of her husband. Jaime consoled himself that she was in a place and time where she and their baby could be taken care of. Something that he could not trust himself to do now. The tears had dropped onto his bloody hands and gave him the idea to find a nearby stream. If he was going to take care of the family he had left, he needed to make things seem as normal as possible.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jenny Murray was outside the house in the front courtyard. She was putting away the clean laundry before the skies decided to pour down rain.  
"Jaime, ye wee devil! Get yerself back in the house and help Mrs. Cook like I asked ye!" Her son raced back inside before he could awaken more of his mother's ire. Jenny thought back to all the times she had to wait for her brother to come home. She'd more than once thought of him as a creature of smoke, one moment there and another out of sight.  
With the basket on her hip, she turned to the door and dropped the clothes when she saw her brother at the entrance of the courtyard.  
"Oh my dear Lord! Jaime, my brother, is that really you?" She raced to him to embrace him and she saw how he recoiled. "What, do I smell like a skunk under a carriage wheel? Hug me, you lummox!"  
Jaime gently gave her a hug. He felt her warmth and it was welcome. Jenny's hair still smelt of the hearth fire and the fresh breeze. Under that, he could smell the blood pulsing in her veins. He let go of her and smiled without showing his teeth.  
"Where's Claire? I thought when you came home, so would she."  
Jaime cleared his throat, but when he opened his mouth, an agonized breath came out. Jenny's brows furrowed with understanding and a plan to protect yet another person she loved from the world.  
"Come indoors and wash up for supper. Don't talk about the fighting at the table, save that for after when the children have gone to bed."  
She forced him to enter the house first so she could shut the door, knowing Jaime wouldn't disappear like smoke behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your interest in this story! Its all because of you that the story gets written.


End file.
